<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 22- Temperature Play by Fandompuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226018">Day 22- Temperature Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff'>Fandompuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Temperature Play, ice cubes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 22- Temperature Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trust me, Greg,” you murmured, nibbling on his earlobe, sucking it gently into your mouth. You felt his calloused hands gripping your hips and smirked, beginning to undo his buttons slowly, easing each one out of its hole.</p><p>Greg nodded and watched with a bemused expression as you undressed him. “I always trust you, love,” he reminded you and you grinned, slowly stripping him down to just his boxers.</p><p>You pulled away and reached over to your bedside cabinet, where a glass of icy water stood. You hummed, taking a sip, offering the glass to Greg as you shimmied back down between his legs, tugging his underwear down. You pressed a soft kiss to his hip, moving to pump his heavy, half-hard cock to full attention, making him shudder at the lingering cold condensation on your palm. You hummed softly and swiftly moved to take the tip of him into your mouth.</p><p>He practically jumped off the bed, groaning lowly, dragging his hand over his face and through his hair. As you held his cock in one hand, you ran your tongue- and a chip of ice- over the sensitive head of his dick. Smirking up to him, you held the cube between your lips and ran it ever so slowly over the hot skin of his shaft, circling his balls with it gently, moaning softly as he gripped your head.</p><p>“Fuckin’ ‘ell, love,” he groaned, his thighs tense as his hips inched upwards, desperate for more. You smirked and swallowed the ice cube, before swallowing him down your throat, gagging slightly at the sudden intrusion, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as Greg grasped onto fistfuls of your hair, moaning out loudly at the combined sensation of the cold of your lips and tongue and the tight wet warmth of your throat. “YN… yn, I’m-“</p><p>You moaned softly around him, and the vibration was enough to tip him over the edge. He came hard down your throat, bucking his hips despite himself, making you gag quietly as you swallowed every drop.</p><p>Pulling off, you sat back on your heels as Greg panted, staring up at the ceiling. You crawled up his chest slowly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. He smiled softly and squeezed your hip before flipping you over onto your back, grinning down at you and reaching to grab at an ice cube from the glass.</p><p>“Two can play at that game, love,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>